oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit tree
Fruit trees are fruit-bearing trees that can be grown using the Farming skill, although some also grow naturally on tropical islands such as Karamja. The necessary seeds to grow them must be obtained from bird's nests or other sources, added to a plant pot filled with dirt, watered, and then planted in a fruit tree patch. Level 27 Farming is needed to start planting apple trees, the lowest requirement to grow a fruit tree, and level 68 Farming is needed for palm trees, the highest requirement to grow a fruit tree. Sources of seeds may be found in the Farming skill guide. Fully-grown fruit trees will bear fruit which can be picked by players. Fruits have various uses, including being a common ingredient in Gnome cooking as well as an ingredient in a few other items which players can make using the Cooking skill. Some fruits are also used as ingredients in potions made using the Herblore skill. Growing a healthy fruit tree is required for various achievement diaries. Experience Locations and optimal methods of travels Full list of all patches and closest teleports can be found here. Note: Remember that many of these methods of travels have various requirements so do click on their links to know more about the requirements and additional useful information. The Royal seed pod is arguably the most useful item and has the highest requirements, as it will allow you to freely and easily travel to three of the five locations (as well as to all but one of the regular tree patch locations), however it requires completion of Monkey Madness 2. * Gnome Stronghold: East of Spirit tree ** Fastest way: Royal seed pod and travel south-southeast towards the patch. ** Slayer ring teleport to Stronghold Slayer Cave and travel east to the Gnome Stronghold Agility Course and travel north towards the patch. ** Spirit tree teleport to the Gnome Stronghold and travel east towards the patch * North west of Tree Gnome Village: outside of the maze **'Fastest way': Spirit tree teleport to Tree Gnome Village and talk to Elkoy (he is outside of the fence where you need to squeeze through south west of the Tree Gnome Village) will guide players out of the maze placing then travel slightly south west to get to the patch. It should be noted that you have to have had started the Tree Gnome Village quest for Elkoy to escort you. A Spirit tree may be reached quickly via the northeast corner of the Grand Exchange, using the Ardougne Rat Pits minigame teleport and running south, using a Royal seed pod and running south, or an Ardougne cloak and running to the southeast corner of the West Ardougne wall. ** Fairy ring code and travel west then north along the perimeter of the Tree Gnome Village Maze to the patch. *East of Catherby: near White Wolf Mountain ** Fastest ways: *** Catherby Teleport in the Lunar spellbook and travel east along the beach. *** Charter ship travel directly to Catherby. From Catherby's Charter ship point, exit the ship and travel north towards outside of the bank and then travel east along the beach to the tree patch. **** You can get here after meddling with Brimhaven's fruit tree patch from Brimhaven's Charter ship point. *** Camelot Teleport (Standard spellbook) or Camelot teleport tablet and then travel south east through Catherby to get to the patch with along the beach south of White Wolf Mountain. *** House teleport (Standard spellbook) or House teleport tablet and enter your Camelot portal in your Portal Chamber and then travel south east through Catherby to get to the patch with along the beach south of White Wolf Mountain. *** Royal seed pod, climb to the top of the Grand Tree, and take the glider to White Wolf Mountain (the central picture of the mountains called "Sindarpos" on the glider interface). *North of Brimhaven: near the docks **'Fastest ways': ***House teleport (Standard spellbook) or House teleport tablet enter exit portal and travel north to the patch. If your POH is not in Brimhaven but you have at least 40 Construction, you can use Scrolls of redirection from the Nightmare Zone to modify House teleport tablets to go to Brimhaven. ***Teleport to Ardougne, travel south and pay Captain Barnaby, then walk south. ***Charter ship to Brimhaven, exit the ship and travel south to the patch. ****You can get here after meddling with Catherby's fruit tree patch from Catherby's Charter ship point. ***Amulet of glory (charged) - Teleport to Karamja then run to Brimhaven. ***Spirit tree teleport if you have planted one there and travel west to the patch. ***Teleport to Shilo Village using the Karamja gloves 3 or 4 then pay Vigroy. The fruit tree patch is a very short walk to the west from there. He will charge between 10 to 200 coins depending on how much you are carrying, though he will always charge 200 if you use the "Pay fare" option on him or his cart. *Lletya: near the bank **'Fastest way': Teleport crystal to the central area of Lletya. There is no other fast way to Lletya. Category:Farming *